forgotten love
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when the weasleys plans for Harry and hermione mess up big time.
1. Chapter 1

Sure in 6th year Harry did date Ginny but he decided to do it out of sympathy not because of the love potion to show her that it wouldn't work but she was making it. Then the day of the Headmasters funereal he got the chance to dump her. What Friends didn't know is that he was keeping in close contact with Luna but didn't date hang out to keep her safe. But when he found out she was captured he was upset and after they escaped the Malfoy's and rescued her. While at Shell cottage he got the chance to kiss her before going on to rob Gringot's. After the battle was done they thought Harry would go to Ginny expect he found an unused classroom and made love to Luna. That created a bond between them he couldn't have been happier.

Harry was now back in the burrow he was planning on running away from them and he finally got his chance. He walked into the kitchen Arthur was at work and but there in the kitchen was Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Molly. "I am going for a walk before breakfast to clear my head." Ginny tried following him "I want to go alone."

Gunny sat back down as Harry walked out of the door 15 minutes later breakfast was being served and Harry wasn't back. They saw a letter arriving and it looked to be a Howler but what was most surprising it was Hedwig that delivered it. The letter was dropped in the middle of the table and opened itself.

Harry's voice rang out "hi Weasley family your game has come to an end and I am calling an end to your little game. I am vanishing and going to live out my life with my bond mate and which would make her my wife in the eyes of the law."

The recording ended or so they thought but Luna's voice rang out ' spy leave us alone or you won't like the consequences if you don't. If you thought I was Luna man that was a prank so nobody took advantage if me and would love me for who I was. The only who did that was Harry and the reason I love him so much so again leave us alone."

Hermione didn't know what was going on but she would have to ask Harry because something didn't sit right with her. She apperated out of there the letter was just finishing ripping itself and Ginny was screaming like a Banshee. Ron finally got to speak when she stopped " what are we going to do Harry caused her to catch on to our plans."

The Weasley's now in a panic were trying to figure out how to get hold of his money so they could be on top again. Then Molly realized she still had his vault key and that she could draw a small fortune out of his vault. She explained this to Ron and Ginny and they flooed to Leaky cauldron and practically ran to Gringot's.

Meanwhile in Godrics Hollow in Harry's parents old home Hermione was the only one who knew he repaired the place in secret. Harry did so after he got a letter from Sirius explaining that the house was his and Sirius gave him some money to repair the home. "Harry" she yelled.

Harry placed his head around the corner and he knew it was Hermione because she was the only one beside Luna to have access to the home. He still took caution "Friend or foe."

Hermione laughed because the memories of recent of events were still fresh in her mind "friend what is going on?"

Harry tossed her vial full of potion "drink that" he said. She popped the cork and downed the potion. She was doing it mostly to show Harry that she was a friend and willingly to do anything he asked.

Hermione's mind started clearing up and then a thought of ever loving Ron cleared up and was replaced by revulsion. Then Love did replace it but not of Ron but for Harry she fell to her knees crying. Harry ran over and hugged her " its ok we were all pawns in there games."

She sighed and sobbed even louder "I know Harry but these tears are out of anger and sadness. I hate them for making fall in love with Ron and anger because you are married and I love you and they ruined my chances with you."

Harry loved Luna with all his heart but he didn't see Luna come into the room "Harry kiss her and see if anything is there."

Harry shock his head " I can't I love you too much to see if I have feelings for my best friend you are the one I love."

Luna sighed in frustration "Harry its true we have a soul bond and makes us married but you could have one with her. That sort of thing is rare but it does happen but you will treat us all the same I know it so please for me kiss her."

Harry sighed in defeat he knew Luna wouldn't give it up he lifted Hermione's chin it was a good thing he was still hugging her. Harry kissed her and a gold light formed around them Luna smiled she couldn't be happier. But she was surprised when Hermione broke the kiss from Harry and stood up. Hermione walked over to Luna and kissed her full on the mouth and gold light passed between them. When Hermione stopped kissing her "Damn I always wanted to do that." Luna said.

Hermione Giggled "so were all share a soul bond and also makes legally married." Harry and Luna both nodded their heads they all shared a hug.

But the love wasn't being felt at Gringot's Molly placed two keys on the goblins desk " here to make a withdraw from Potters and Grangers vault." Yes Hermione had a vault she got one just after she paced her parents in hiding Harry place some money in there and so did her parents no one's how Molly got a key.

The goblin picked up the keys "Let's see here the Potter key is for his trust vault and he emptied that one and sold it. So that means you no longer have access to his vault and due to recent events Grangers vault has been emptied and placed into the Potter main vault." The keys disappeared.

The Weasley's all got pale they just saw her not to long ago and they didn't think of another choice but what they all came to. "Hermione is died." Molly Said.

The goblin smiled which is a rare thing for them to do " no MS. Granger is not died maybe her last name is. You see she is now known as Hermione Jane Potter."

Molly was furious she wasn't getting any money and the news she was just delivered and then a smile broke out on her face. "She can't be married to him he has a soul bond with Luna and makes them Married."

The goblin stopped smiling "Man you are wizards are all the same never reading the rules or the laws. If you did read them you would know you are allowed to marry multiple woman and also share a soul bond with multiple woman."

The Weasley's were discussing ways to get back at them for ruining their carefully laid out plans. Just then Harry Hermione and Luna walked up Molly looked up "how could you Ginny was meant for you." she said.

Harry was now Lord Potter- Black and he did so they day they before they broke into the bank. Harry came with Bill when he came to work to check out the area when really the letter from Sirius also told him he was a lord. So he came in and came up with a plan he could have just taken it out of Bellatrix's vault. Harry didn't want the Weasley family know he was a lord so they came up the break in plan. They let him take the dragon because it was getting old and they wanted to set it free to live out its last days.

Harry right then didn't care if they found out Voldemort was gone and most of the death eaters were gone or in prison. "Such disrespect to a lord and since my family one that makes me a friend to the goblins I could charge with theft from my vault."

"you will not we have guardianship over you which means you can't charge us because we could legally take money out of your vault." Harry spun around to face the voice it was Arthur.

Harry couldn't hold it in he laughed "I am adult and was so at 17 but also lost your guardianship when I became lord. But you like to play games lets show you how to play a game and win." He grinned an evil smile the Weasley's didn't like it "I Harry James Potter call In Arthur Weasley's life debt and do take over his place as head of the Weasley and Prewett family. "

The Weasley and Prewett rings vanished from Arthur's fingers and joined his on his hand "I am dissolving your marriage Arthur and handing you over to the goblins. George Percy Charlie and Bill you have nothing to fear from me you need anything come see me." All over the world the Weasley's got the message from the new head of house and knew it was Harry and were happy with it they didn't like the things their parents were doing.

Harry then faced Ginny and Ron "Ron you saved my life I saved yours that cancels out one life debt. But I still have one up on you so I Harry James Potter call in Ginny and Ronald Weasley's life debts to me. I order them to stay away from me and any ember of my family."

A blue light sealed the deal Harry summoned there wands and gave them to a goblin and then he bound them. "As your head of family I am also placing you in the care of the Goblins until your debt to me is paid off."

The goblin laughed as the goblin guards laughed he knew his boos made the right choice in naming the Potters there friend's. Harry took the 2 girls and lead them home and then popped over to the new Head Auror's office. "Hi Nym."

Yes Nymphodora Tonk's survived the last battle and thanks to her Metamorphagus skills had no scars. But her Husband Remus didn't survive the battle she looked up at Harry "what can I do for you Harry."

Harry explained the recent events that took place in Gringot's she was writing everything he said down and also took his memory. "I also came by to tell you that you and Teddy are invited to dinner later if you want to come."

She nodded her head "I would love to come especially if you are cooking because you make some mean dishes."

Harry smiled "I will be back later to escort you to dinner.' Harry walked out of the office and joined the already in session meeting to choose the new Minster of magic. He took his seat but it didn't go unnoticed.

McGonagall who took over Dumbledore's job as supreme Mugwamp "I see Harry sticks to his routine. Not only was he late for my first class he is late here it's good of you to finally join us Harry."

People laughed at that one and Harry also joined in because she knew she was right "yes it's good to be here. I also barring news you will read this later in Tonk's report but Arthur Weasley cannot be a candidate for Minster for he is in Goblin custody.

Jaws dropped all over the hall and many couldn't wait for the report to see what he did to deserve that. Madam Bones stood holding a paper that just popped into her hand a few minutes ago. "Due to me being the former Head of the Auror office and had to give it up to be temporary Minster I have certain privileges. Arthur Weasley's crimes were Stealing out of Harry James Potter- Black and now Weasley - Prewett trust vault and as the head of their house had they placed in goblin care to repay their debt.

She sat back down and McGonagall again faced Harry "Since when are you there head of house."

Harry just smiled "I called in his life debt and since I am the roll of calming head of houses I might as well get this over with. As Right of conquest I claim Lestrange Greengrass, Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, crouch and Slytherin." A blue light formed around his hand and there rings formed with the Potter ring. "By birthright I claim Pendragon, Merlin, Lefay, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Dumbledore." Anther blue light and more rings joined the potter ring.

This got people talking " so with my." Harry stopped and counted "18 votes to propose that the right of conquest or calling in life debts from this moment on will not make you the head of the house." That motion went through and passed easily "I also propose that Amelia Bones be made Minster look at the job she had done so far." That also passed nobody I guess wanted to go against the boy who lived."

After that the meeting was broken up and Tonk's had 2 hours of work left so he decided to head over to the nursery. He had Tonk's permission to take Teddy out any time since he was his godfather and all. Harry went back to Gringot's and walked straight to Rangroks office he could do so since he was a friend. "I am going to need take an inheritance test to get into the vaults I just claimed."

The goblin got everything needed for it " you do get right down to business Harry don't you I kind of like it."

Rangroks went to cut Harry's hand when Teddy grabbed the knife he started to cry as he bled he held teddy's hand over the bowl. "Might as well look a gift horse in the mouth I will pay for this."

Rangroks smiled and Harry looked at the paper and it showed Tonk's family then it showed his family. Harry was a little confused he thought Lupin was the father how was it possible that he was the father. Harry decided to ask Tonk's later he healed teddy's hand and he himself took the test. Rangroks gave him the list and also what was in the vault Harry stood "I will be back tomorrow to discuss what I own and what vaults I want it in tomorrow."

Harry apperated to Tonk's office she wanted to say something but the look on his face stopped him. "I know you don't get off for a while but I think its best you take off earlier we have a lot to talk about."

She just nodded and finished that report and grabbed her purse and walked out and led him to a café to talk. Harry ordered drinks and came back to the table he slipped her the paper "I want discuss this with you before I do so with my wives."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused she didn't know he got married or to who "wives."

Harry knew he forgot to tell Tonk's something earlier when he invited her to dinner "oops did I forget to tell you that earlier. Well by some miracle I am married to Luna and Hermione and also share a soul bond."

Tonk's sighed it was best to tell him "I couldn't technically marry Remus because when we had sex we got married. But when you didn't notice me the next day and didn't talk to me when you were gone. I freaked and talked to Remus he agreed to pretend we were married and Teddy was his so you never found out he was yours. We named you godfather so that you could still spend time with your son even if you didn't know he was yours."

Harry was having a difficult time wrapping his head around this "Tonk's the only time we have been able to have sex is the night we talked at the burrow. But I only remember only waking up to Molly standing over me the next morning waking me up."

Tonk's was furious here she thought Harry didn't want anything to do with her after that night she raised her wand." May I." Harry nodded his head "remove oblivate."

- Flashback-

Harry awoke the next morning he knew Tonk's went into work and also left so no one caught them in bed. He rolled over and spotted Molly standing over him with her wand pointed at him "you are going to be with Ginny not some tramp Oblivate."

- End Flashback-

Harry growled he was pissed " Molly again trying to get me with Ginny and didn't want me with anyone else memory charmed me."

Nym was pissed but remembered what Harry had done to them " well since we have been married over a year and wasn't broken I can do this." She came over and kissed him and again a golden light passed between them Harry was getting used to this but he didn't know why this didn't happen before.

Harry smiled and hugged her and Teddy tight and popped home and Luna and Hermione came in running. Hugged both of them and at the same time "welcome Home Nymphodora Potter." Luna and Hermione said.

Tonk's got a little teary eyed and the hugs broke up but Harry got a confused look on his face and Luna giggled at that. "Harry you may not have noticed it yet but all soul bonded couples can't talk to each other in their minds. We heard the whole conversation and we saw the memory when you relived it with you."

The confused look on Harry's face cleared up that's why Harry was hearing Luna explaining House elves to Hermione. "Dawn" a house popped in" Dawn can you take any available house elf and clear out Nym apartment and also go to the goblins to take care of it."

Dawn nodded and vanished they all sat down and started talking they didn't realize how long they were talking. But they did when they saw the sun coming up the next morning and a letter arrived Harry read it over. "well it looks like the Goblins handed Ron and Ginny over to the Ministry and there trail is today."

Nym groaned she hated trails "alright I hate trails." She handed Teddy to Hermione "you don't mind watching him do you."

They shock their heads and Tonk's and Harry were on their way they walked into the trial room. Ginny and Ron were already chained to the chains and Lords were already walking in Harry took his seat and Nym took her seat in the Judges chair.

Amelia took her seat next to her and McGonagall took her place next to her Tonk's stood when everyone was in and the doors were shut. "Ginny Weasley Ronald Weasley you are being tried for according to the goblins love potions how do you plead.

Ginny and Ron leaned toward each other and had a small conversation it seemed to get head at points. "Not Guilty.' They both said.

Harry stood up at this point "as there head of house I demand at this point for the use of truth potion and the right to question them."

Tonk's nodded her head Harry walked out and was handed the potion by a Auror he forced one vial down Ginny's throat.

H- State your full name for the court

G - Ginerva Molly Weasley

H - Have you ever used love potion on me

G- Yes

H - Have you used it on Hermione to get with your brother?

G- Yes

H - Have you used jealously to try to show you were unavailable?

G - Yes

H - Have you ever had sex to prepare for me?

G - Yes

H - With whom did you have sex with?

G - Neville Longbottom

The gasps rang throughout the hall Neville was blushing but he had yet to claim his seat as Lord and his grandmother was the lady. "I will make this Right for your charge my lord by having Ginny Marry her after the trail.'

Harry nodded his head and then took the other vial and forced it down throats after a little bit of a fight to do so.

H - State your full name for the court

R - Ronald Bilious Weasley

H - Have you used love potion on me and Hermione

R- Yes

H - Like your sister have you had sex to prepare for her?

R - Pansy Parkinson

This got people talking Harry didn't even see this coming and was little surprised "well Ron you may not know but I am head of the Parkinson family and demanding you marry her."

Ron was trying to get out of it but a Auror left to get her since Pansy worked for the Ministry "As there head of family I demand they be paced for 3 months under house arrest. I also will be making a separate vault for Ron and want it closely monitored. I also want Neville vault monitored so watch what is bought."

Tonk's wrote this down and talked with Bones and McGonagall "it will be carried out and we will watch their purchases."

After Pansy was brought in the weddings got under way and Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Ron didn't look any too happy about it. After that was said and done Harry led Nym out of the courtroom.

But he was stopped by some yelling his name "my lord wait please." Harry turned around it was the new Mrs. Weasley. I am sorry for my disrespect in school but I was wondering if you would put money in from my family vault not just the Weasley's vault."

Harry thought it through " I will do you one better I will give you limited access to your family vault. I will also give you a goblins card so your purchases can be monitored what you can buy and Ron will have no access to it."

She nodded bowed and walked away but they didn't get a chance to walk away when they saw Rita coming their way. "Mrs. Tonk's a moment of your time."

Harry and Nym just groaned but he turned and whispered in Nym's ear and she nodded as Harry spoke. Nym smiled and spotted a Auror "Arrest Rita Skeeter for being an illegal animagus and trespassing on Hogwarts."

Rita was looking for an escape but she saw none and she was pissed all she wanted was some questions. The Auror's placed her in handcuffs as she was being taken away ' stupid bitch and bastard." She yelled.

Nym decided to really lay it on thick "if those charges don't hold charge with disrespect to Lord Potter and Lady Potter."

They walked into Nym's office and a letter airplane flew in and Harry took it and read it and laughed. "Well the goblins held a trail for the other Weasley's and looks like 20 years labor in the mines."

They both laughed but Nym wasn't laughing "Harry how many times do you think you were married and don't know it due to the Weasley's."

Harry shrugged and took her hand and popped over to Gringot's and took of business that he didn't take care of yesterday. When that was done Harry decided to relay Tonk's question the goblin pulled out a piece of paper. "That paper is charmed to show who a lord is married to or has as slaves and such."

Harry read it over "According to this I had a marriage bond with Fleur and that was broken the day she married Bill."

Just then a knock was heard on the door and Bill walked in " Harry I know you are my head of house. For some reason I feel like there is a memory charm in place and deep down that I don't really love Fleur."

Harry was taken aback by that "well let's call in Fleur and see what she has to say and see if she feels the same way."

Bill walked out and pulled Fleur into the office Harry didn't feel the normal Veela draw from her that wouldn't end because she was married. Harry looked to the Goblin "I sense Memory charms on them both and hints of potion and her nature is blocked."

They were gaping "I could break the memories on all of you and unblock her nature." They nodded their heads. The goblin snapped his fingers and the memories came rushing back to them and Harry once again could feel the draw.

Fleur ran over and hugged Harry Bill spoke "Damn my parents I was in love with Professor Vector. She was your life mate and blocked her nature to affect her with love potion and then affected me. They knew she couldn't have kids with anyone but her life mate and she had to end due to that they would be paid the fine."

Harry didn't wait he grabbed Fleur's and Nym's hand and popped into Amelia's office very pissed off. He explained everything that was going on "I fear they may be more in place and since the Weasley's did this. As head of the house you can break the charm you can broadcast the charm to break the memories over the wizarding wireless." She wrote a note so they could do this.

The broadcast center was near the department of Mysteries and when they passed through the fountain they spotted Luna and Hermione. "Sorry Nym we dropped off teddy at the nursery we finally got permission to throw flowers in the veil for Sirius."

They explained to them what was going on as they walked Fleur didn't seem to mind that Harry had 3 other wives. They passed the department of mysteries when there was a loud explosion and they saw a huge white wall of magic hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry this isn't the next chapter for this story I had to address a guest review. One yes I read the dam books and I know Amelia died in Half Blood Prince this is fanfiction for a reason we can play god and let live who we want to. Second there are people out there who do enjoy reading a threesome or harem or multi story there out there just because you aren't one dosnt mean everyone dosnt like them. Third you have no right to name call obvious yyou weren't not educated and taught about constructive criticism. Finally to the guest reviewer and all guest reviewers out there about next time you leave a nasty review sign and enough courage to face us and are loyal readers.


End file.
